nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Thomas
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery is the fourth Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Thomas & Friends crossover film. Plot The railway is preparing for Sodor Day and Thomas and James are racing to the wharf to be given a special job by Mr. Percival. Thomas wins and is sent into the hills to collect lumber with Duncan. After Thomas teases Duncan, Duncan pays Thomas out by sending him on an old, disused line which he claims will lead Thomas back to the wharf faster. After avoiding an old, collapsing bridge, Thomas takes another route at the old junction, and as he journeys further down the line, he comes across an old overgrown town. The news of Thomas' discovery spreads and eventually reaches the Fat Controller, who tells Thomas that the town is Great Waterton - the largest town on Sodor when steam engines first came to the island. The Fat Controller decides that the restoration of the legendary lost town would be perfect for Sodor Day and calls the Pack to help. Thomas is told to take charge of the engines working around the town, while a new tank engine named Stanley is brought to do Thomas' regular jobs. All of the engines take to Stanley, who does a good job and has fun as well, but when Thomas sees Stanley doing his jobs and fraternising with his friends, he becomes jealous. Thomas is furious when Stanley takes his place at Tidmouth Sheds and the final straw comes when Stanley takes his place as the leader of the restoration project after Thomas has an accident. Later, Thomas is shunting stone trucks for Stanley to take away when he decides to make Stanley look foolish by giving him a train too heavy for him to pull. Unfortunately, the plan backfires - as Stanley ascends the hill, a coupling breaks and the trucks race down the hill, veering into a siding and crashing into the newly finished tower. The Fat Controller states that this will likely set back the restoration past Sodor Day and Thomas is blamed. Stanley, however, realises that Thomas merely missed his friends and wants to set things right. Later that night, Thomas decides to clear the rubble out of the way. He is almost finished when he accidentally bumps a truck into an old mine shaft. Racing in after it, Thomas crashes into a blocked tunnel and falls down into the water where he floats down an underground waterway. The engines soon realise that Thomas is missing and the Fat Controller organises a search effort. Then everyone searched everywhere, but no one could find Thomas. Everyone tried their hardest, but Thomas was nowhere to be seen. They were just about to give up, when Percy reminds them that Thomas found Great Waterton on his own, stating that it's his town and can't have the opening without him and everyone agrees. Stanley thinks Thomas ran after the incident yesterday and tries to find him in the hills. Meanwhile, Thomas continues floating in the dark tunnel until he reaches an opening to the mine and is flung across a canyon and down a hill without the wooden planks that made him float in the mine. Stanley decides to make another search effort by himself before he returns to work. Thomas, with the last of his steam, sounds a loud, long whistle. Stanley hears it and hurries to where Thomas is stranded beside the track. The two make up for their quarrel and Stanley pulls Thomas back onto the rails, but the strain is too much for Stanley and a valve bursts. Thomas, using some of Stanley's coal, pushes him back to Great Waterton. The word soon spreads that Thomas has been found. The standpipe is rebuilt, completing the restoration. As a sign of friendship, Thomas offers Stanley his last job - bringing the mayor to the festivities at Great Waterton. The engines gather at the town for the celebration and Thomas realises just how important his friends are. Trivia * Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) are guest starring in this film. * This film marks the first debut of The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * In this movie, Nature Cat is with Thomas when he's trapped in the mine while Sheriff Callie, Hal, Daisy, Squeeks, Deputy Peck, Toby Cactus, Sparky, Clementine, Little Prickles, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) are with Stanley and the other engines looking for them. Songs # Thomas and James are Racing - Children chorus # # There's a Job for Everyone - Children chorus # ????? - Stanley # # Thomas and Nature Cat's Lament - Thomas and Nature Cat # # Where, oh Where is Thomas? - Children chorus # Nature Cat, Come Back to Me - Sheriff Callie # ????? - Stanley # Lost in the Woods - Nature Cat and Thomas # Stanley Confesses - Stanley # # # End Credits - Thomas, You're the Leader - Scenes Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Thomas & Friends crossovers